Lucky Rose
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Amy everyday is getting closer to Sonic. But destruction comes along the way and interrupts the best thing that ever happened to Amy.
1. Nearly there

Amy was in her hotel room folding her clothes.

"Hey Amy. I'm gonna go visit Tails. Be back later." Sonic said.

Amy smiled.

"Okay cya later." Amy said waving.

Amy looked out the window and watched Sonic run away to the Mystic Ruins.

She smiled watching the man of her dreams run to the train.

"Oh Sonic...I know one day we will have a happy ending.." Amy said to herself.

Amy put her clothes in her closet.

"I feel like shopping.." She said to herself.

She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

**Station Square mall**

Amy looked around for something good.

"Ooh this looks great!" Amy said looking at a black purse with red fuzz.

She picked it up and rapped it around her.

"I like it...Though the red fuzz itches."

She said putting it back.

Amy went to the clerk.

"Here I'll take this shirt." Amy said.

The lady looked at the price.

"3,000 dollars." She said.

Amy got her purse out and gave the lady the money.

"Thankyou." Amy said.

She walked out of the store. As she carried her new shirt.

Amy looked around the city.

"Whens something exsiting gonna happen" Amy asked herself.

Amy looked to the sun and fell to the ground.

"Ohh.." She moaned.

She all of a sudden. Fainted. With her shirt next to her.

Everything was black around her thoughts.

**Hotel room.**

Amy woke up slowely.

She looked around from her bed.

"How did I get back from the mall..?" She asked herself.

Sonic walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh good your awake." Sonic said smiling.

Amy looked around.

"What happened Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I was coming back from Tails's when I saw you laying on the ground. So I brought you back here." Sonic said.

Amy blushed.

"I don't know what happened. I was looking around. And I had this weird feeling in my eyes. I must have looked close to the sun." Amy said.

"Hey where's my shirt!" Amy shouted,

Sonic threw her shirt on her head.

"Oh thankyou." Amy said under her shirt.

Amy got up from bed.

"You sure your okay?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine Sonikku." Amy said getting up slowely.

Amy lost her footage and leaned on Sonic's chest.

Amy looked up to Sonic's face. Sonic had his arms around Amy's back trying to keep her balanced.

He looked down at her eyes and blushed. Sonic put his hand on Amy's cheek. Amy jumped inside as Sonic's hand touched her face. She got closer to him as there noses touched. Amy put her hand on Sonic's.

Tails ran in.

"Sonic! The Tornados Chaos emerald is gone!" Tails shouted.

Sonic moved from Amy.

"I gotta go with Tails Amy. You gonna be okay while I'm gone?" Sonic asked.

Amy just staired at them both. Thinking.(_What..?)_

Amy did a fake smile and waved. "Oh sure I'll be fine. You guys go ahead." Amy said.

Sonic shrugged and ran out the door after Tails.

The door closed.

"Ooohhhhh!" Amy moaned as she fell to the floor with her hands on her eyes.

"I was so close.." Amy said frowning.

"We were just about to lip lock.." Amy said almost crying.

She got up and got her pride back.

"Oh well. If this happened. There must besomething eles planned. Something far better." Amy said smiling alittle.

She walked into the shower and took off her clothes. And turned the showers on.

**Mystic Ruins.**

"How could it have disappered?" Sonic asked.

"I was just getting some tools. I came back and it was gone." Tails said frowning.

Sonic smiled.

"Well don't worry Tails. Well get it back." Sonic said pattin his back.

Tails smiled.

**Night Bayblon.**

Rouge ran inside.

She uncovered her arms over the emerald.

"I was nearly caught.." Rouge said putting it away.

Shadow walked in.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Oh nothing.." Rouge said turning the other way.

Shadow walked infront of her. He put his hand on her side and pushed her out of the way.

She turned back around.

"Chaos emerald..?" He asked.

Rouge smiled.

"Yup. I got it from Tails." Rouge said.

Shadow shook his head.

"You should give it back.." Shadow said.

And he walked away.

Rouge made a weird look.

"Give it back..?" She thought.

Rouge grabbed the emerald and ran to her room.

And closed the door.

**Next chapter coming**


	2. Super Amy

**Next day.**

Sonic walked into Amy's room putting a flower on her table. Amy moved alittle in bed. Sonic quickly ran out.

Amy got up from bed and sat up on her pillow. She saw the flower on the table. She took a wiff of it.

"Sonic.." She said.

She got up and got her robe. She walked to the shower and turned it on. She took off her robe and it fell to the floor. She got her shampoo. And walked in. She turned the nobs to hot water. And grabbed the shampoo and put a dable of it in her hand. She washed her hair.

While she was in the showers. Sonic tip toed back in her room. Waiting for her to come out. He looked around and saw her scrap book. He got it from the shelf and opened the front page. He saw a picture of Cream and Tails in chao garden. He turned the page again. He saw one of Knuckles watching the Master Emerald and Chris hanging around. He turned the page again, and saw a picture of him and Amy. Sonic smiled as he looked at it. He turned the page and saw Shadow. Not even smiling for the picture. He was smeered cause he wanted to run off but Amy got a picture before he got away.

Sonic hurried and put the book back where it was. And sat on the bed waiting for Amy.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Sonic asked.

"Oh okay. Can't it wait?...Okay. Be there in a sec." Sonic said. And he slowely put the phone down.

And ran out of the room.

Amy came out with a towel on her head.

"Hello? Someone there?" She asked.

"Hm." And Amy walked back in the bathroom.

**Mystic Ruins.**

"Tails what's the deal I was waiting for Amy." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"We gotta go to the egg carrier. My tracking says the chaos emerald for the plane is there." Tails said getting it ready.

Sonic sighed.

Tails looked at him.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Tails asked.

"It's nothing Tails. Let's just get going." Sonic said walking ahead.

Tails jumped infront of him.

"Talking about it makes you feel better." Tails said smiling.

Sonic looked down at Tails. He placed his hand on his head.

And walked to the tornado.

Tails looked concerned. And ran to the Tornado.

He started the engine and pulled the lever. The plaine started to move. And went fast onto the dirt trail. It took off into the blue sky. Sonic was on top of the plane holding onto the wing.

Tails looked to the roof and banged his hand on it.

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it!" Tails shouted over the plane.

Sonic was annoyed.

"I'm fine!" He shouted back.

Tails shrugged and focused on the sky.

**Egg carrier.**

Tails landed on the top of the ship. Tails jumped out.

"Here we are." Tails said.

Sonic jumped off.

"Let's get going." Sonic said walking in.

Tails ran after him.

Sonic broke down the door.

Right infront of it was Rouge hurt and injured.

She fell to the ground.

Sonic ran to her need.

"Rouge what happened?" Sonic asked.

She spread her arms and out fell out 3 chaos emeralds.

Tails gasped.

"Hey! Thats the chaos emerald to my plane!" Tails shouted.

Sonic grabbed the chaos emerald and hands it to Tails.

Sonic helped Rouge up and grabbed the rest of the emeralds.

"Rouge. We gotta get you out of here." Sonic said lifting her up.

Sonic walked out carrying the injured bat.

Tails ran after them.

"This was easier then I thought." Tails said smiling.

A bright light came in front of Sonic and Tails.

A orange echidna jumped down to them.

Sonic droped Rouge and ran to Tikal. Tails did a dry look. And helped Rouge.

Sonic helped Tikal up.

"Tikal? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic. Chaos is loose! Someone let him out! And I don't know where he is!" Tikal said nervous.

Sonic looked into her eyes.

"How do you know its here?" Sonic asked.

"I saw him change worlds before I got to the shrine. You gotta help me please!" She cried.

Sonic got up.

"Alright. Tails, we gotta go sky searching." Sonic said.

Tails saluted. And jumped in the plane.

Sonic jumped on the wing.

"Well be back Tikal!" Sonic shouted.

They took off. Tikal waved good bye. Rouge on the other hand. Was still laying on the ground of the egg carrier.

**Station Square**

Amy was reading her book on her bed when ever 2 seconds. It turns cloudy out. She decided to look out and see if theres a storm coming along. She gasped as she looked in the sky. It was a blue blob taking over the the train station. Amy ran out of the room to the elevator and outside. All the city people were running around with there arms in the air running in circles.

"It's gonna kill us all!" A women shouted.

Amy was standing still while the crowed was freaking out.

"Where's Sonic.." She asked herself.

The Tornado flew down to Amy and Sonic jumped off.

Amy ran to Sonic with open arms.

"Sonic what is that?" Amy cried.

Sonic looked up, "I'm guessing thats Chaos." Sonic said.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"I'm going up there. Seeing if I can talk to it." Sonic said.

Amy hugged Sonic tighter.

"Careful." She whispered. Sonic smiled.

And ran to the train station.

Sonic jumped onto the building.

"Chaos! It's me Sonic! Remember?" Sonic shouted.

Chaos turned the otherway.

"I know your scared being in a different world. But you gotta trust me on this! I can help!" Sonic shouted.

Chaos used his arm and swooped Sonic off the building.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted.

Sonic jumped back up.

Amy ran over to the building and climbed to the top.

"Chaos please!" Amy shouted.

"Amy go back down!" Sonic shouted.

Amy went higher.

Chaos looked down to her.

"Chaos please! We can help!" Amy shouted.

Chaos grabbed Amy and squeezed her body. Amy struggled to break free.

Sonic did his spike ball attack and cut off Chaos hand. But it grew back. Amy fell from his hand.

Sonic caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh, Thank goodness." Amy said blushing.

Sonic smiled at her.

"We gotta get Knuckles to help he can summon it back in or something." Sonic said. And he ran to the Mystic Ruins. Amy ran after him. Tails falling behind.

**Mystic Ruins. (Angel Island)**

"Knuckles Chaos is loose to the city. It needs to get back to its own time." Tails said. Knuckles was listening.

Amy was at the Emerald shrine watching the sky. Sonic walked up to her.

"Hey Sonic." Amy said.

Sonic smiled,

"Thanks for the flower." Amy said blushing.

"Your welcome." He said back.

Amy slowely grabbed Sonic's hand as they watched the clouds go bye.

"How are we gonna stop Chaos?" Amy asked.

"Hes not evil. Hes just scared. We gotta help him." Sonic said.

Amy noded.

"Amy. I was waiting for you out of the bathroom and. Well I wanted to ask you something." Sonic said blushing.

"Sonic pulled out a small black box.

Amy made a weird look.

"Your giving me a box?" She asked.

Sonic laughed,

He opened the box and there was a wedding ring inside. Sonic kneeled on his right leg. And asked.

"Amy Rose. Will you-"

Chaos came threw the mountine side and grabbed the Master Emerald.

"It's chaos!" Tails shouted.

Sonic put the box away and got ready for battle.

Knuckles got ready.

He climbed up the mountine.

"Chaos! Knuckles here! Listen! Put down the Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouted,

"Raaaaaaaaaoooooooorrrrrrrrrrrr!" Chaso screamed.

Knuckles hair flew back.

Amy was just standing there thinking again. _What the heck happened)_

Amy was mad.

"He was just about to ask me to marry him..!" Amy said to herself. She felt like a valcano Irrupted inside her heart.

Amy curled her hands and got alot more angry. Her eyes turned red and her hair and skin turned yellow.

There was brightness all around her. Amy's dress was flowing thre the air. She flew up to Chaos.

Sonic looke at her.

"Is that...Amy?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"I think so." Knuckles said back.

"Super Amy.." Tails said smiling.

Amy went up to Chaos.

"Listen you! We are trying to help you! Now get back into the Master Emerald!" Amy shouted. Chaos didin't listen and swatted Amy away.

Tikal came with Rouge in casts.

"Amy!" Tikal shouted.

Amy looked down.

Amy had weird power feelings in her hands.

"What's she doing..?" Knuckles asked.

"Yaaa!" Amy screamed.

A blast of light went threw her hands and threw chaos. The light filled the world.

Chaos was gone...

**Few days later**

Amy was sleeping in her warm bed.

Sonic was by her side waiting for her to wake up.

Amy slowely opened her eyes.

"Sonic..?" Amy asked in a quiet voice. "What happened..?"

"I think for the first tme Amy. You were super Amy." Sonic said.

Amy thought.

"Super Amy..?" She asked.

Sonic smiled.

"You took care of chaos. The bright light brought back his confidence and he went to the master emerald. Thanks to you. The town is saved." Sonic said. He looked out the window.

"Although. We still need to fix the town." Sonic said.

Amy smiled.

"I'm glad I could help.." Amy said.

Sonic smiled.

He held out his box again.

"I wanted to ask you...Will you marry me..?" Sonic asked blushing and sweating.

Amy blushed alot. She grabbed the box.

"Sonic. Ofcourse I will.!" Amy said happily.

Sonic jumped on Amy and rolled around the bed with her. Sonic rapped his arms around Amy and gave her a hard kiss.

Amy blushed again.

**The End**

**...s**


End file.
